The Legacy Of Nebula
by Sunshine2
Summary: A/U A young girls, used and abused, runsaway from her past and ends up stranded on Vegeta-sei...Dbz characters are in later chapters, this is mainly about Nebula people, but I promise you it will be there! ok?


  
  
  
The legacy of Nebula  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta or (K)Goku or any of the other things  
that are from dragon ball Z. They belong to other people, not me so don't  
sue.  
  
  
  
I stand here on this barren desert planet. I am the last of my kind, the  
only one strong enough to survive. I was unique, one of the only purbreds  
of my kind taken for examination. The others are dead to my knowlege.  
  
When I was young, about 10 years old, a large group of aliens called the  
Ragnots and their destroying creations came to my planet.They waged  
battle on my planet. Killing everything and everyone. There were few of  
my kind that were lucky enough to had asended before the aliens came.  
They knew how to control their powers. They Held off in a great battle  
that lasted a year, but that was not enough. We were overpowered.  
  
They took the children of my kind and killed the adults, so as to keep  
any from following them. They took 30 females and 30 males for breeding  
when we came of age. We were brought to another galaxy for  
experimentation. The trip took about a year. If only we knew what they  
were going to do to us we would have killed ourselves long ago, before  
they had us. We were too young to understand.  
  
When we arrived they had treated us like guests and brainwashed us.But I  
knew of what they did. The murders.It remained that way until most of us  
grew to trust them. When that happened, that is when the horror began.  
They tortured us, locked us up. We had no freedom.  
  
They ran tests on us. They made advancements on our body. All they kept  
telling us was "This is for the best, you will be stronger." So many  
died. We got so ill from the poisons they administered in our bodies to  
see how we handled them. They cut us to see how long until we heal. We  
had scars all over our bodies. It was torture.  
  
When we came of age we were forced to crossbread with other races to make  
improvements on the new hybrids. Good thing for me I was the youngest of  
the groups so I was not able to reach age before the attempted escape.  
  
Nothing can compare with the operation that they had done on some of us.  
They put a type of metal that was light weight and agile on our bones to  
reduce fractures and breakage. They made advances to our tales for  
defense. We had normal tails of a panther but the advances changed that.  
It changed everything. Oh, by looks we still have a normal tail, but if  
someone was to grab it painfully, a full set of razor sharp spikes shoot  
out and sever the hand or limb touching it. Our bones and body structure  
is nearly unbreakable.  
  
Those of us that survived only got stronger, but many of us did not. Only  
a lot of five did.The 3 females: Myself, Vexa, and Aliera. Then the two  
males: Helix, and Lynx. We became unbelievably stong, we were  
undefeatable, or so we thought. We became strong enough to escape with  
our lives, but not unscathed. We left the galaxy in search of other  
planets against the aliens. We needed medical attention badly. We may  
heal quickly buy the wounds of Vexa and Lynx were not to be ignored, and  
without treatment the could die. The poisons administered in their bodies  
were not quite out of their systems, which slows down the healing  
process. If not careful could be fatal.  
  
Our ship was in need of repairs. I didn't think there would be a planet  
that would be able to repair a ship as advanced as ours. It was connected  
to our minds so that it was contolled by thoughts. We made it to planet  
Kasaie.  
  
The natives there we very kind, and very religious. The made repairs to  
our ship, at least what they were able to do. They bandaged our wounds,  
and fed us until we were well. Three days before our leave they came for  
us. By the looks of the natives on the planet we decided that we should  
leave and not put any lives in danger. What happened after that I would  
never forget. The natives transformed into 20 foot beasts. That was their  
desperation form. The fought hard. More lives dead because of me.  
Everything I go to dies because of me. I am cursed.  
  
The other race gave their lives for us. So we ran. We traveled for three  
more months before we made a stop to refuel our ship. I don't remember  
the name of that planet, but the natives didn't seem too unfriendly.  
Thankfully that trip had no problems. We left two days later, rested.  
Then we hit another planet, Tsuie. That is when the real problems began.  
Little did we know that this planet was allies with the alien race that  
was against us. They hid that from us until we were most vulnerable. We  
were captured and stored into cages to be delivered later. I picked the  
lock to the cage that they stored me in, and left. I got the others as  
well. I am not mean enough to leave them behind. No matter how heartless  
our race was known to be. They were all I had left.  
  
On our escape we were cornered. We decided to escape or die. We would not  
be put through all of this again. It was hell. We held off alone for  
about a day and on the brink of exhaustion. I asended that day. Out of  
sorrow and anger. I held them off a little longer and we made our escape.  
  
  
Helix was in the worst condition. He was battered badly. We knew there  
was no way to save him. I was in the best condition of them all. The  
others, Vexa, Aliera, and Lynx were also in bad shape. I took care of  
them to the best of my abilities before I wore myself out. I slept for  
three hours before we had difficulties.  
  
That is when the ship started to malfunction. We had droids make repairs  
and I had helped. The others were in no condition to move, none the less  
help. Helix died that day. The others followed suit soon after. That is  
when I was left in a world totally new to me. I am alone.  
  
I am the last that has out run them and defied them time and time again.  
That is why they want me dead so badly. For them to finish what they  
started. No one will help me anymore, for fear that they too will die for  
helping. I am totally alone, but I must stand strong.  
  
After 11 years, here I am, a 21 year old renegade of a thought to be  
undefeatable race, running from my assassins. If i should be able to call  
them assassins. They are more like mad scientists. I can't run anymore.  
  
That is how I ended up here. The planet looks competely dead and  
deserted. Although I know better, I can feel a presence watching me. It  
is strong. It can fight me, but it has no idea who it's up against. I am  
the greatest fighting race known. I just hope it knows that and will back  
down.  
  
I act as if it is not there, not as if I care anyways. I go back to my  
thoughts and look up at the stars gleaming from the heavens and wonder if  
they will come for me. I have been trapped in space for almost ten years.  
I am being hunted, by them. Robots made to annihilate any one race,  
totally destroy. I feel the creature moving behind me for a surprise  
attack. Well, maybe I can find out where I am before I kill it.  
  
  
  
Hey, it's me...This is my first actual story. I would like 5 reviews if  
you want me to continue...Thanx  
  



End file.
